


Surviving in lie.. But start living when out

by vegitanu (venugita)



Category: J2 - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Beta Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:03:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venugita/pseuds/vegitanu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mistake of pleasure on a  night changed the life of two alpha rivals...Will an alpha Jared leave his previous love for a new one ? Will  alpha Jensen come out of his lies and if he does can he survive the consequences? Will ones past cost both of them their relationship and even their lives? Are they really meant to be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disappointment and loss.  
Two never experienced feelings have become a haunting shadow to always excelling Jared Padalecki, the young CEO of Padacrest tech from the day he started losing his contracts to his rival, Jensen Ackles, the new inherited CEO of Ackles Ross Enterprises.

This time being nothing new, Jared sits at his office analysing his every step from the minute he stepped into the meeting till the shattering minute he lost the contract for the construction of the prestigious Mercy West hospital that was offered to the Ackles Ross Enterprises due to a better petition.

Known as the ruthless alpha in business world, Jared calls for a private meeting with his best friend /advisor/his personal assistant, Chad Michael Murray. In the meeting, he orders for a private investigator to be hired to find out everything possible from his childhood to university, his favourites to his preferences, from his parents and their background to his affairs related to his competitor, Ackles.

Little does he know that the information he is going to find out will change his entire life!!!!

(For the better or worst; p)

FIND OUT: p; p


	2. Chapter 2

After a hectic week, Jensen Ackles enters his office followed by his assistant Misha Collins. Collins, being the childhood friend of Jensen, knows that his boss works only after a hot mug of coffee.

Misha handing over Jensen’s cappuccino sits down to check for the schedule of the day. Jensen, after few blissful minutes with his caffeine, speaks,”Mish, what’s the schedule for today? Does it permit us for a date tonight?”

Misha knows that his friend isn't serious about the date. He remembers the college days his best friend would hit on any hot guy who walks by him. Those days when Jensen, Danneel and he would be the musketeers. Mischief would always be their friend and chaos and mishaps in their surroundings.

Back at the present, Misha smiles at Jensen and says,” Jense, we have a meeting to execute our idea to the Avery Techno company against the Padacrest at noon. And the administrative committee of Mercy West have invited us for a success party at 8 pm. So no, we cannot go on a date and my wife is back from her business trip.”

“Mish, it’s good that she tolerates your sorry ass or I would have to study law just to save you from divorce.”

“Oh, come on Jense, I know that you like my ass and you ogled at it….”

He is interrupted by the gagging sounds coming from Jensen who grins and pushes him towards the door saying, “You my Mish, have very high expectations of your ass and I’ll remember to tell Victoria to fulfil them for you. Now go since I have to prepare for the meeting” and closes the door.

As usual, Ackles rules the meeting and walks out with the contract. They close up for the week and head to the parking lot. “Hey Mish, coming to the success party right?”

“No Jense, heading to Boston for the weekend. So no, you gotta go alone for this man!”

“Ya, I know. I'm heading to Carl & Kane .So see you on Monday Mish”.

“Jense, I'm sorry but you gotta go home man. From past 8 months you haven't been to Texas and you have to make peace with it sooner rather than later. It was not your mistake and you never saw it coming.”

“Mish, it’s too early for me to get over it. But I'll try and it was my mistake. Cannot change what has happened. So bye.”

Misha saw the eyes of his friend moisten when he got into his Mercedes and left. Misha knew that nothing in the universe would bring back the old friend who had no care in the world, who lead his life in the present and would not stop to think about the future. One decision changed the jovial Jensen to the hardened alpha he has become. 

 

(What changed Jensen to Hardened alpha he is now? Take a guess :p)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Stepping into Carl & Kane, Jensen sees the bar empty with only the regulars. He knows that the bar will be filled with all kinds of people where some come for the music composed by his very own friends, some for the booze and some ( you know ;p) for the hook ups. Jensen knows that all the regular’s eyes are on him by now, so he walks to the bar and orders for a bottle of beer.

 

(Jensen’s POV)

Within a few minutes, I’m pulled into an embrace by my best friend Christian Kane.”Heya Jenny boy, dint see you for the past few days” is what my friend’s common statement will be every time we meet. He is the only one other than Misha who knows everything about me. His partner in band and his mate, Steve Carlson joins us.

After Chris introduced us a year before, we became close buddies. He thinks rational and always keeps the hot headed Chris cool. At first I would think that Steve was taking my friend away from me, but realized later that Chris actually got me another close trust worthy friend. My thoughts are interrupted by Chris as always as he says,” So Jenny found anyone?’

“Chris you better stop calling me Jenny or I will hand over your beaten ass to Steve .And no, I haven’t found anyone to fulfil your damn curiosity.”

“Oh Jenny don’t be so rude .So are you still kicking the Padacrest ass?”

“That you know, (with a smug face) happens without me thinking of doing it.”

Steve sees us smirking and flips us both one on the head.”Ouch, what was that for?”

Steve answers with a smile, “You guys know that it just isn’t their time and they shall grow back anytime.”

“Oh come on Steve, you know that our jenny boy here shall never let that happen”, Chris counters and drinks a sip from my bottle.

Looking at the watch, I stand up, “okay guys, it was nice meeting you. Gotta go to a business party, so will head home to freshen up.”

Steve slightly lowers his eyes and I know what’s gonna come next.”Jense, you know that it does not change anything if you keep postponing it, right. The company is ready to pay for the insurance and I know that it will not bring them back but you gotta make peace with it man.” And Steve hugs me tightly and lets go.

I know that all my friends mean the good for me. I know I gotta make peace with it. But letting it go shall burn my last hope that it was just a bad dream and I shall wake up to see them playfully bickering in front of me. And I am still not ready to let go of that hope. So I shut down all my emotions and see the hurt flicker in my friend’s eyes.I hug Chris as a goodbye and step out into the cold night. Having an hour before the party, I plan to have a nice shower and suit up well.


	4. chapter 4

Stepping into Mercy west administration block, Jared is quiet impressed with the planning and execution of the plan in the construction of the building. He knows that it is built by Ackles but still he appreciates a well done job. He was first confused to see a Mercy West invitee on his table, but later found that all the business magnets of Los Angeles were invited.

Being 6’4 in height has always been an advantage to Jared as he can easily see over people’s heads. Using this to his benefit, he watches as Ackles strode into the room .He knows that Ackles himself is a masterpiece. Everything in him from the way the black jeans brings out his bow legs to the perfect ass,the way pale green shirt complements the meadow grass green eyes ,the way his full lips pout when he thinks ,to the way full lashes close when he blinks is, nothing but perfectional beauty. & Jared sometimes thinks if Jensen was not an alpha what he would do.

(Jared POV)

I also see Alistair Riddle, the CEO of the Riddle Tech enter the room. I know from experience that Ackles, Riddle and me in the same room will always end with a disaster. I remember the last time three of us being in the same room resulted in a broken limb for Riddle due to a kick from Ackles, a broken wrist for Ackles while blocking his face from my punch and a broken bleeding nose for me due to a punch from Riddle all due to a business argument. So I just hope that I return back in one piece.

Not to be rude when Riddle invites me for a drink, I accept by following him out to the conference room. As I step into the room, I see Ackles who was watching out into the city from the glass wall, stiffen. Sitting together for a drink with your rivals even in a spacious room, makes you slightly claustrophobic. Placing my blazer on the chair, I drink whatever was placed on the table by the waiter who walked out when I entered. I look up to see Ackles finish his drink and Riddle’s empty glass.

A feeling of being drugged creeps into me when I start feeling a slight dizziness as I stand up. I see Ackles stripping his blazer and vestcoat.A feeling of someone hammering my head increases as I turn to see Riddle stagger out of the room. This leaves only Ackles and me in the room so I turn forward towards Ackles and ask,” Ackles, why is the room revolving?”

“Ackles is my dad. So call me Jensen and no, I don’t know why room is turning.”

“Oh right, Ackles…no sorry Jensen why the hell do you always win my contracts? Why the hell did you even come into the business world?” ,I keep blabbering without thinking by keeping one step forward for every word until I realize that I’m crowding Jensen to the table.

“Come on.Jaraaad right? Whatever your name is …don’t be a baby. Why a big boy like you cannot face a tough competition...? That’s sadly pathetic”, Jensen continued taunting .In the haze, he didn’t realize that this was making Jared angry until his rambling was stopped by Jared’s mouth sealing his in a kiss.

Jared wanted to beat Jensen to the pulp but when he saw that pink full lips, he couldn’t think of anything but kissing them. So without thinking twice he did it. When this got a moan from Jensen, Jared just lost the function of his upstairs brain and his downstairs brain took attention. So he did the only thing he had fantasized from a long time. He spun Jensen and bent him over the table that planted Jensen’s face on the table.

He ripped Jensen’s jeans and got his pants down at the same time. Without thinking in the haze, he just pushed his cock into the unprepped hole of Jensen. When Jensen tried to back out, Jared held Jensen’s hip in a bruising grip and began to thrust roughly into his rival, knowing that he will feel it for days. He thought that Jensen would know that he had been fucked as ruthlessly as he had screwed Jared over on his contracts.

In the haze of the drinks and the pleasure, he didn’t notice when the knot began to swell at the base of his dick.The knot popped out with a painful thug from the hole and then shoved back in ,ripping another cry of pain from Jensen’s throat. Continued rut of Jared’s hips against the other man’s body bought a moan off Jensen. This was the final straw which caused Jared to pump his seed deep into his mate.Damn, now he had a mate. An arch rival five minutes ago became an unbreakable part of his life-his MATE. 

When he moved back from the table, Jensen just fell limply on the ground ripping himself free from Jared’s swollen knot. Nerves wrecked with panic, Jared checks Jensen’s pulse to conclude that he has just blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

Jensen woke up in his pale white room to realize that he had mother of all headaches, with somebody hammering his head with sledge hammer and his mouth tasting like it was a crematorium for all the rats. When he started to get up did, he realizes that something was really wrong even though he was in his own flat.

(Jensen’s POV)

My body felt like I had fallen in front of a truck and had it run over me. Prints of a hand gripping my hips, pain at an entirely wrong place even when I remembered of not getting anyone home for the night got me running to the bathroom as I felt nauseous. Placing my head on the cold toilet bin, I tried to remember the previous night’s events.

I remember clearly that Riddle had come and informed me that Jared had called them for a drink in the conference room. The whole situation just had not felt right but I ignored my doubt. The minute until the drink was clear but after that the atmosphere started getting hot so I removed my coat. Then I remember fuzzily Jared kissing me. Then that sonofabitch----shit Jared had drugged me and used me.

Jared had mated with me without my consent. But how does he know. Taking a quick bath to get his scent off me, I went to visit my personal doctor, Damon Spencer. Going to a hospital had always made me uneasy, but this situation is compelling me to go to a hospital.

Seeing Jensen walking towards him confused Damon. He knows that Jensen is claustrophobic to a hospital and so all his tests would be conducted privately in his house. To find out about the sudden uninformed trip to the hospital, Damon ushers Jensen to a private room and waits for Jensen to tell the problem.  
………………

Loud bass and even worst singing of his friend had to be what woke him up. Ignoring it when Jared turns the other side to sleep, the sharp rays of the sun stung his eyes thus waking him up completely. He tries to remember the cause of his hangover, but nothing flashes his muddled brain except drinking with Riddle and Ackles….no wait someone told it was Jensen.

Chad never being a morning person has found today as the best day in his life to show the chirpiness of this morning as he bangs open the door of Jared’s room is what Jared thinks just before he is hit on the head by a flying file.

“Jayman, get your sorry ass out of bed. Its afternoon and your investigator has brought some gossip.”

Opening his eyes was the worst idea ever is what Jared thought when the hammering in his head intensifies. So he wishes that he would go back to the peacefulness of his sleep.

As his luck had already left the building and went for a long walk, Chad started singing,   
“Jared….How did you come in to the House?  
I had locked the door from every mouse…  
Jared…At what time did you come at night,  
Did you save any damsel like a knight?  
Jared…”

Jared knew that sleep is the last thing Chad would be letting him to do so he got up and headed to the bathroom. After becoming a little alive by freshening up, he padded back to the room to see the chaos---as in Chad.

“Jared, here’s the file, the investigator you had hired to find about Jensen gave and here’s the coffee you sooo need. So come kiss my ass.”

“Thanks man but your ass is not worth me .So bug off.”

Jared side steps Chad with the coffee in one hand and the file in the other to get comfy on the sofa. He decides to take his dogs for their Sunday walk in the evening. Sipping the heaven sent caffeine; he opens the file to glance through it.

The first few statements are already about what he knows. About the education, his parent’s background, that he is the only heir to the Ackles and so on.

But the biological info is what shocks him the most. He drops the file and stands up to start pacing, “This cannot be true. No way can this be true. No fucking way. There must be something wrong in the investigation. Jensen is a fucking ALPHA. Jensen cannot be an omega.”  
……………………

Seeing Jensen sitting silent even after a few minutes starts worrying Damon. So he tries to start the conversation.”Jensen what is wrong? Are you running out of suppressants? Are they causing any allergies?”

Damon is one among the very few people who knows what Jensen exactly is. Jensen being the only child to the Ackles pressurised him to be an alpha. But in reality he is a proud omega. To suppress the effect of heat, he takes suppressants. To reduce the release of pheromones that indicate that he is an omega, he consumes medication that is still in experimental stage. He allows himself 6 heats in a year so that he does not lose the ability to conceive. So he tells everything to Damon who became his friend along the years. Drifting of he thinks that;

(Jensen’s POV)

Every single thing I do is just to not let the society know that I am an omega. The spread of this news would result in people stripping my own company from me, making me a bitch to an assholic alpha and my company being bidden to a power craving highest bidder.

Every night I wake up drenched in my own sweat, seeing this as a nightmare. Seeing my family’s name losing its prestige, seeing my father’s and forefather’s efforts drain in vain and my whole life thrown into the hands of an alpha as a servant. Now all my nightmares seem to be coming true, one by one…


	6. Chapter 6

Jared was sure that this is a mistake by the investigator. This cannot be true. So he calls him,”hey, Matt. I got the file you sent but I think that there might be an error in the information.”

“Jared, no way can there be an error because I myself took over your case and I have it rechecked too.So whatever is in the file is true. But I had to draw out a lot of confidentially seized files to get the matter and till date the information in the file is known to only a selected few people. So we have to keep it that way or we will be washed out by their power.”

“Okay. I will trust you on this and thanks for the favour. You will receive your payment by tomorrow. Bye.”

“Bye, Jared.”The truth of the matter cannot be digested by Jared and he starts to remember last night’s events when he was drugged.”Jensen did this on purpose. He knew that an investigator was assigned on his back to find out about him. But how could Jensen know about a PI. How could he…?” screamed Jared.

Hearing Jared scream, Chad comes out of the room and asks,”Jayman, How could who do what?” seeing his friend pacing the hall.”Chad, Jensen knew that I put an investigator on him. So he drugged me and tricked me. That sonofabitch…He is a fucking manipulator.”

“Wow Jared, wait. You are not making any sense. Start from the beginning.”

“Chad, Jensen knew that I would come to know about him. So he sent Riddle to invite me for a drink, drugged me, sent Riddle out and tricked me to have sex with him. Now, I am fucking mated to him.”

Chad trying to suppress a laugh asks,”Jayman, I guess you are still high because last I checked an alpha cannot mate with another alpha. And you are an alpha and so is Jensen.”Chad tries to explain like telling for a 4 year old kid.

But Jared shouts at Chad saying, “Chad this is not funny and no FYI Jensen is not an Alpha.”

Chad’s happy smug face falls to total confusion when Jared continues.”Jensen is an omega and he knew I would find out. So to shut me up, he fucking tricked me to mate with him. That sonofabitch, how could he do that?”

Chad’s continued blank stare just fuelled Jared’s anger whose thinking went into overdrive.”Chad you get it right. Wait a minute. How did he even come to know about my PI? Only Matt, you and me knew about it. Matt wouldn’t risk telling it cos it would conflict with his client’s confidentiality clause. You haven’t met Jensen at all. So how did he know?”

Chad finally snapped out of his daze by retorting “Jay, he might have your office bugged. You know that small device which we see in movies that can be attached to anything to eavesdrop.”

“Chad I know what a damn bug is and this also explains how we are losing all our contracts. That sly dog overhears our ideas and plans, then using them he does better quotations. God Chad you are a genius.” saying this Jared steps forward to mock kiss Chad but Chad bats him off.

Jared plans to stay away from Jensen for the next few days. He wants to trick and trap Jensen in his own game. He wants to see Jensen getting tortured without his mate.

His mate….fuck his fiancée Genevieve Cortese strikes Jared’s mind.

“Chad, a problem man. What should I tell to Gen?”

“Jared, that I cannot help but you have to decide. You gotta tell her before she comes to know from another source. That would be bad.”

“Aye I know, but give me few days. I’ll tell her.”

Chad says, “Your wish. But my mouth is sealed. She will never come to know about any of this matter from me.”He makes an action of locking his mouth and throwing the key towards Jared.

………………………

Jensen returns home that night with a prescription for high dosage of suppressants and birth control pills to stall unwanted pregnancy .Misery that his body is betraying him by craving for his mate is caving him into depression. He knows that if he goes to his mate, Jared shall get all he wants. Making sure to never give a satisfaction that Jared has won over him, Jensen plans to get back to his work. But since his heat is going to set in, he plans to work from home for the next few days and allow Misha to control the office


	7. Chapter 7

Jared knocks at the door of his mate’s house. He starts getting flashes of coming to this place with carrying Jensen who was lying limp in his arms. He remembers putting Jensen to bed and going back to his house the previous night. He is brought back to the present by his mate’s raspy voice.

“Kevin the door is open and the dust is in the kitchen. Can you please empty it?”

Jared walks into the hall and sees Jensen lying on the sofa with only his sweat pants. He observes that Jensen is busy talking to someone on the phone and realises that Jensen hasn’t noticed him yet. He notices that his finger prints on Jensen’s hips have bruised to purple and winces at the discomfort it might cause.

Oblivious to who has entered his house, Jensen continues, “Chris, I need a break for some time. I think I have just caught flu and I will be fine in a few days. I will go back to office in a week .Till then I’m doing all the work from home. Stop mothering me, mother hen…please don’t come and no Kevin is making soup…No I’m fine and what I need now will be”, Jared sees that Jensen lowers the phone and shouts,” a head massage from Kevin would help.”That’s when it flashes to Jared that Jensen hasn’t seen him yet and Jensen thinks that Kevin is the guy in his house now.

Jared walks a little closer to the sofa and sees that Jensen has gone weak and a little pale from the last time he saw him. He has bags under his eyes like he hasn’t slept this week after that Saturday night. Jared notices that room is filled with the smell of sickness and the smell of suppressants. Jensen’s body seems to be rejecting the high dosage of suppressants but Jared doesn’t understand why Jensen is still forcing the pills into himself.

Even after standing there for a long time Jensen hasn’t still noticed him so Jared asks coldly, “Why are you doing this?”

This startles Jensen who was sleeping on the sofa to slip and fall down on the floor. Recovering from the shock, Jensen ends the call by saying,”Chris I’ll call back later, bye. “And scrambles up from the floor, the whole time staring at Jared with cold eyes. 

He just slips on a grey sweatshirt and walks towards the bar for a drink.

Pouring whiskey into a glass, he asks Jared, “What do you want Padalecki?”

Jared answers back with the same cold emotionless voice, “You know what I want, Jensen.”

“Ackles”, Jensen corrects him.

“Sorry.”Jared says confusedly trying to understand what Jensen is trying to say.

“Its Ackles, Padalecki.Call me Ackles and you haven’t earned it to call me Jensen.”

“Oh right Ackles…I want everything from you. Why don’t we start with your company? Ackles Ross Enterprises shall be merged with Padacrest tech .And doing so, that will make me the CEO. You my omega will stay down. So how does this sound for a start?” Jared says with an evil smirk. He knows that he has trapped Jensen in his own game and now Jensen has no other way but to accept this.

Hearing all what Jared said makes Jensen red with so much anger that vibrating in it he pushes Jared out of his house and shouts, ”Padalecki, you are going to pay for this and I shall make sure that you see hell here on earth itself. Let’s say, my lawyer will meet you tomorrow. So here I will personally welcome you to hell. Enjoy your stay, no wait actually rot in hell and see if I care. “And shuts the door on Jared’s face.

Jensen calls Chris back and tells him everything about that night in the party, about Jared’s trap of mating him and taking over his company, about today’s Jared’s visit and their confrontation. Chris listening to all this tells his friend that he cannot prove that Jared did all of this without proof and hence advices Jensen to gather evidence against Jared. Ending the call, Jensen sits for a while thinking about everything that happened that night. As he goes through the events one by one, he remembers the waiter who served them the drinks. Hoping that he might find something from the waiter, he finds out that the waiter is a regular server in Mercy West hospital canteen and decides to meet the waiter tonight.

At around eight, Jensen enters the hospital’s cafeteria to see the waiter rushing out into a room from the back door. He follows the waiter to the room where he sees Jared pinning the waiter to the wall and screaming at him. Jensen stepping into the room says,”Padalecki, good to see that you have come back to pay this virtue less creature for what you made him do. But it is a pity that you are bargaining even in that...You should know that drugging me is worth more than what you are offering him.” And turning towards the waiter Jensen asks, “You cheapshit will drug anyone if you are paid for it. Don’t you have any moral values?”

Jared loses his temper and shouts,”Ackles, it was you who fucking paid him to drug me. So you better stop speaking about moral values which you yourself lack and quit acting like you were drugged.”

“Padalecki, funny that last I remember, it was me who was drugged, and had your base ball sized knot deep in my ass .So shut your bullshit, will ya.”

“Ackles, you scumbag of a manipulator. I was drugged and you used me.”

During the argument, neither realised that each had stepped forward until they were pointing guns at each other. Seeing that guns were involved scared the waiter who confessed that,” Wait, please drop the guns. Both of you were drugged and neither of you ordered me.” .Seeing the confused look on both the faces the waiter continued that, “The guy with dark hair who was in the party talking to you both blackmailed me to do this. He told me that he had my kids and he would kill them if I didn’t do what he says. So I was compelled to do this. But I added very little quantity of the drug which he had given me. A high dosage of that drug would make you both aggressive and you both would end up killing each other. But a small quantity acted as an aphrodisiac .I am really sorry for what happened and neither of you are to be blamed.”

Jared reacts first by asking, “Wait a minute...Many people with dark hair spoke to both of us. So who exactly are you talking about?”And points his gun towards the waiter.

Seeing that the gun is now pointed towards him, the waiter starts shivering and blabbers,” That guy was there in the conference room with you both when I served the drinks. So please let me go.”Finally realizising who exactly the waiter is speaking about, both lower their guns and look at each other. Jensen and Jared both wants to apologise to each other but apologising would still be like putting their pride down .So both try to think of why that guy would need to spike their drink. Not able to come up with a reason, both mutter,”You are a dead man the next time I meet you. So better start running “, at the same time and strode out of the room in two opposite directions.


	8. Chapter 8

Next day, when Jared and Chad starts searching for the bug in their office, Jared gets a call that is forwarded from Sandra McCoy ,his brother’s wife who works as a receptionist in his office. He answers the call while Chad continues searching for the bug.

“Hello, Sandy who is it on the phone?”

“Jared, Ackles wants to speak to you. So I’ll transfer the call.”Sandy replies and the call gets transferred.

“Hello”.

“Padalecki, can I speak to you personally?”

“Ackles, you anyways know what I discuss in my office. So just speak out what you want?”

“Wait, Padalecki I don’t understand what you are saying. How will I know what you speak in your office?”

“Ackles, I know that you have bugged my office.”

“What?” is the only response Jared gets from Jensen before Jensen starts laughing on the phone. It annoys Jared that Jensen is finding it as a hilarious joke to be laughed at.

Trying to control his laughter Jensen continues, “Jared, no I haven’t, what did you tell I did…aha bugged your office. That would be insane and unethical. But I gotta give it to you for the idea. How did it even occur to you that I might do anything like that? I would say that it’s creative but shitty idea too.”

“Ok fine”. Jared puts the call on speaker and tells Chad who is searching under the table to quit his great mission of finding a nonexistent bug.

“So Ackles, what did you want to talk about?”

“Jared just call me Jensen. Jensen is just fine and a bug…really…that was hilarious. Coming back to why I called, I wanted us to plan together to plot the downfall of you know who, the Riddle. What do say about this?”

“Jensen, ya we can do that. But we cannot do it on the phone so where do you want me to meet you and at what time?”

“How does tomorrow in my house sound? You can come anytime in the morning.”

“Okay, I’ll meet you tomorrow at your place say at ten in the morning. Bye, Jensen.”And Jared disconnects the call. Chad who was listening to the whole conversation interrupts, “Wow Jared got a date with your rival tomorrow. Smooth move man but have you thought about Gen. she’s your fiancé, man. You gotta tell her and better be fast.”

“Murray, I know that. I am just trying to delay the inevitable by not telling her and I’ll tell but just not today. By the way there is no bug .Listening to your fucking genius brain, I became a joke. So fuck off before I kick you out. And before you go just order me a coffee.”

“I’m not your servant Jay man. Pick your ass from the chair and get it yourself. I’m busy as I have a meeting at which I have to present quotation for the construction of a mall. Hope we score this one man. So wish me luck and bye.”

………….

Next morning, when Jensen opens the door for Jared, Jensen is on the phone. Wondering why Jensen will always be on the phone when they meet, Jared steps in to the house. He eavesdrops on what Jensen is talking. He hears Jensen say,” Derek, come on .I’m really sorry I cannot meet you now. Missing you but I gotta go. Love you a lot. Bye” and ends the call.  
When Jensen was busy on the phone Jared observes that Jensen is still weak like he isn’t sleeping and a little pale. So just with curiosity Jared asks when Jensen places his phone down, “Jensen, what are you taking?”

Jared continues when Jensen just stares at him with a confused face. “You are pale and weak. So what are you taking to make yourself so sick?”

“Jared, you are crossing a line. This,” Jensen points at Jared and himself and says,” is like a contract and we are like business partners. So it’s better that we keep it to just professional talk. If you so want to know just answer me, what am I to you? Am I your mate? No I don't think so cause if I am your mate, you would have broken your marriage with Ms.Cortese which let me point out that you haven’t even told her. We aren’t even friends because we want each other’s heads on a plate. So let’s stay off personal.”

Jared is just shocked that Jensen can retort so rudely but Jensen just shrugs it off and leads Jared to a room on first floor that he uses an a office if he wants the work to be done from home. He leans on the table as Jared sits on the chair opposite to him.”So Jared, Why do you think Alastair did this?”

“I thought about that but I have no clue why he would do such a thing. Let’s ask him personally when we meet him on the road cause that’s where we are going to find him after we are finish with him. He will pay for what he did”. Jensen even thought the same and asked, “How do you think we should trap him?”

“We shall strip his powers one by one. Let it be in such a way that he will not come to know who is doing it to him. Plan it and execute it meticulously. For him to not get a doubt on us, we should not meet up regularly and if we meet up let it be confidential.”

“Okay but any ideas about the plot?”

Still curious with Jensen’s weakness Jared cannot resist and asks, “Jensen, what should I do for you to answer my question?”

Jensen knows that Jared is like a dog with a bone in Jensen’ hand now and Jared will do anything to know about the reason for his weakness .So with a evil grin, he answers “Depends on the question Jared.”

“Okay, let’s start with what are you taking to make yourself so ill and why have you continued to take it when you know its side effects?”Jared questions.

“That illness is due to my body rejecting the high dosage of suppressants that I’m taking due to heat. And this is making me weak. And now your turn to answer. Why do you care? Tell me why do you give a damn if I am healthy or in the verge of dying Jared. Why the hell do you care?”

“For god’s sake Jensen you are my mate. I fucking hate you and want to kill you with my own hands. I would love to see you suffer but I don’t understand why I’m not able to. The alpha in me wants to protect you. It basically wants you but I don’t want you. Do you understand what I’m feeling? Do you get what it feels like? It is like I’m two different people at the same time...Wait why am I even telling you all these. You anyways will not understand because you are not an alpha. You are a fucking omega who just acted like an alpha.”

This snide comment hits Jensen deep which makes him angry,” Jared, don’t you dare say that. Do you fucking know why I had to do that? Do you even know anything about me other than the obvious of me being an omega cheating the world to believe I’m an alpha?”

Jared’s confused stare irked Jensen so he continues, “Do you at least know whether I was single or committed when we mated?”  
Jared blankly says, “Jensen you were single.”

“Well you don't even know that. No, Jared I wasn't single. I was and am still seeing someone. That’s fucking why I told that you cannot judge me. Do you at least know that our fathers were best friends before they broke up due to a misunderstanding? Well you didn’t. God, Jared yours is a happy family like in movies. But mine…Well I goddamn don't have a family. Here let’s talk about Padalecki family. Gerald Padalecki, an alpha married a beta, Sherri. They have three kids. Elder Jeff Padalecki turned out to be a beta who is working under you. Then Jared Padalecki, that’s you an alpha, is a king to the Padalecki throne and now the youngest sister Meghan Padalecki, a beta. So a happy family with an alpha to carry on the business. Now my family, the Ackles. Let’s start with Alan Ackles; an alpha married an omega, Donna who could not conceive for quite a long time. Finally she gives birth to the only child, a boy, Jensen Ross Ackles, who is a disgrace to the clan by turning out to be an omega. Can you imagine what my parents would feel if they know that I'm an omega? So, me Jensen Ackles, without my parents knowledge takes suppressants, drugs etc to show them and the society that I am an alpha. Well it worked, I guess because they never got a doubt whether I’m an alpha.”Sadly Jensen absentmindedly picks the family photo which is always present on his desk.

He is brought back from his thoughts when Jared says,” Jensen, I am sorry. I really am.”

Jensen knows that he is on the verge of tears so he just counters,” Jared, I don't need your sympathy or pity. Let’s stop this for today and you inform me where and when to meet for the next discussion.”

Jared knows that Jensen is indirectly meaning him to leave but he begs Jensen saying, “Jensen please listen.”But Jensen just turns his back to Jared and says, “Jared please leave.”Jared cannot argue when he can see how broken the other man is from inside. He wants to hug Jensen and wash all the sadness from him but he is not sure how the oth


	9. Chapter 9

(Jensen’s P O V)

After a week with no reply from Jared, I wind up all my office work for the day and head towards Carl & Kane. As I open the door, I bump into my friend who was stepping out of the bar. Seeing me he comments,”Hey Jenny, thought you had lost the address to my place so I was heading to your house to refresh your memory and drag you here.”

“No .how can I even forget your place Chris? I was just tied up with a lot of contracts so I couldn’t come. Now where is Steve?”, and I turn to where Steve is screaming my name and everyone in the club have turned their attention towards us.

“Hey Steve, how can you manage so long with Chris? He is the most irritating person “, I ask with a fondness.

“Can’t help. We are mates. So are you heading to Texas for thanksgiving at least? Its tomorrow man. At least go get your belongings from that house. Make peace with it.”, Steve brings back the memories. But I change the topic by saying,”Mish has invited me. So let’s see. What about you two? As usual heading to Chris’s folks place?”

“Yup we are. Jensen, what have you thought about Jared?”

“Nothing about him. I have still two more weeks before my heat. So I am planning to manage it again with suppressants.”

“Jensen, you gotta go back to him.”

“No Chris I won’t and that’s final. Now I’m heading home, so cya guys later.”I get up and pull both of them into a hug and without turning back I left.

It’s about four in the afternoon when I head towards my car. Reaching my car, when I pull out my keys I feel my mobile vibrate. I check it to see an unread message. Opening it, I see that Jared has called for a meeting at six in his house. I prepare a schedule to leave my place at 5.30pm.So his house being a half hour drive from my place, I’ll try to wrap the meeting by eight and leave for the airport. So that I can board a flight to Texas at nine.

I decided by tomorrow I shall leave that house behind as my past by evacuating it and putting it down for sale. I know that it’s what my parent’s would have wanted me to do.

…………..

Failing in keeping up with the schedule, I reached Jared’s place at quarter past six. The traffic had delayed me so I henceforth decided to leave for the airport at half past seven itself cause the traffic cannot be predicted as everyone might be heading for their places for the Thanksgiving. This gives me very less time to discuss about Riddle with Jared and make my exit.

Jared meets me at the door in a suit .Looking down at myself; I have gone informal with black tight fit jeans and a white button down shirt. Jared ushers me into the house and leads me presumably to his house office and starts putting down few papers into a file and speaks at the same time.

“Jensen, first we shall create such a scenario that he losses all his contracts and their shareholders withdraw their shares from the company. This results in him carrying the whole brunt of the company. Then we shall file lawsuits against his running of the organisation such that he is dragged to the streets. Then we shall give a final showdown.”, Jared ends with a evil smirk.

“But how will his company face such a loss?” Jensen asks after going through the brief plan and sitting down on the chair.

“That we shall discuss when we are travelling, Jensen.”

“Jared, where the hell are we travelling? Cause last I remembered, your message didn’t inform me anything about travelling together.” Jensen asked as he was starting to get pissed that Jared can plan without asking his consent.

“Jensen, just follow me”. Jared says as he leads me to the elevator and presses for the highest floor.

When I continue to stare at him angrily, Jared continues, “Jensen, I heard that you were heading towards Texas tonight. Since even I am going there, I just thought that we could go together and discuss the plan while travelling.”

“But Jared…” I am interrupted as the elevator reaches the top floor and Jared steps out. I follow him to obstruct but I notice that this floor is a helipad and a copter is waiting for us.

That’s when all the memories flood back and I stumble back to trip and fall on my knees to the ground.

(Jared’s POV)

When I was planning to book a plane ticket to Texas for spending my Thanksgiving with my parents, Chad tells me that Jensen has booked a ticket too. So I planned to fly us both to Texas in a copter as a kind gesture for what I have put him through the past few days. And we could also discuss about the downfall of Riddle.

In the elevator when Jensen started refusing, I just walk out towards the copter thinking that he will follow. After few steps turning back I realise that he wasn’t following me but sitting on the ground like a stubborn kid, with his legs bent and knees pressed close to his chest. I observe that he is bending his head, covering his ears and rocking back and forth. It looks like he has retreated to the cocoon warmth of his body shutting the whole world out. When I walk towards him and knell in front of him, I hear him softly murmuring, “Don’t go please.”, like he is chanting it. When I shake him to get his attention, he lifts his head. I see that he has gone pale as a white sheet. He starts bleeding from his nose and his eyes roll back as he fell lifelessly on me. This, him limp in my arms scares me to the core. I put one hand below his knees and the other under his shoulder and lift him bridal style.

Carrying him to the elevator I notice that the paleness brought out the countless freckles on his face. But isn’t it the worst time to think about his beauty at this time. So I carry him to my room and lay him down on my bed. Placing a glass of water next to the bed, I go out to get first aid to stop the bleeding.

…………

(Jensen’s POV)

As I wake up and try to support myself to sit down, dizziness hits back full force. Calming myself down as I try to sit up, I feel like someone is licking my foot and my face. What the hell…

Opening my eyes suddenly becomes a useless idea as I start seeing stars. Waiting for the vision to clear makes the sloppy licking more irritating but also comforting. Opening my eyes and when my vision is clear, I see a giant dog…a giant dog. The first thought that strikes me though hilarious is that shit I’m attacked…I sit up completely to realise a few facts that …1.there is not one but two huge giant dogs…2.I am not in my own room…3.there are a few drops of blood on my shirt…4.someone enters the room.

“Finally someone is awake!”

“Shit Jared. Sorry what time is it? I gotta go.”

“No way are you going to go anywhere in that condition”.

“Jared just move away from the door and let me go.”

“Sorry Jensen, its Harley and Sadie, “he points to the door where two giant dogs are sitting and continues, “who are blocking the door. Now drink the water and say what went wrong?”

Annoyed that I might miss the flight, I say,”Nothing went wrong Jared.”

Jared doesn’t budge as he tells,” Jensen, tell.”

“Jared with what fucking right do you ask me that? There is no need for me to answer you.”

Jared suddenly turns smug like he will get what he wants as he says,”With no right Jensen. But now I’ll call my doctor.”

I counter as I answer, “Do what you want and see if I care.”

But Jared continues like I haven’t spoken,”The doctor will come and when he tests you, he will know that you are an omega. This matter which only Chad and I know will get public. Then you can make the assumption what shall happen if you are outed? 

So Jensen let’s call my doc.”And I see him pick his mobile and dial a number. It suddenly strikes in my clouded mind that if they know about me, then my company is gone. So only way out is to answer Jared.”Jared I’m corcoranophobic. (Fear of helicopters).”

“Oh really, that’s a great way of lying. I’m not buying your lie and I’m calling my doc.”

“Trust me man, I’ll tell wait. On my 25th birthday, my friends Misha and Danneel organized a surprise party for me and they flew in my parents from Texas to my office. After the party, when I was speaking to my dad about my friends, he spoke about the friendship he had with Gerald, your dad. He was sad that they wouldn’t talk anymore. So he said that he was planning to meet up with your dad and resolve their misunderstanding. Since I knew that your dad was in Texas, I suggested my dad to meet your dad today and he could take the copter that was waiting for me. He refused but I told him that my meeting could wait and I would love to see them reunite on my bday. It was just my wish to give something back for my dad .He accepted and both my parents boarded the copter. I stood waving bye at them when I saw the copter start to waver in the air. I shouted for the pilot to land back but by then the copter had caught fire and it blasted midair. I saw my parents die with my own eyes. It was I who had to die that day. That would be such an irony don’t you think. Jensen Ackles, born and died on the same day. But no, I got my parents killed because I forced them to board the copter.”I wiped my cheeks as I realised that it was damp as my tears flowed free.


	10. chapter 10

(Jared’s POV) 

When Jensen started to talk about his parents, I was sure that he was making up a story but never did I think even in my wildest dreams that Jensen had to go through all that. Everyone knew that Alan Ackles and Donna Ackles died but no one knew how and it remained a mystery. After listening to all this, I saw my dogs go curl themselves around his legs which they would always do to comfort me when I’m sad. Now, seeing them doing that to Jensen is they’re way of showing that they accept Jensen. 

Ignoring the dogs when I move close to Jensen, I notice that his eyes are moist with tears and his body is still shaking with tremors. Without even thinking twice, I step forward and pull him in to a tight hug. He starts to object at first by pulling back but after some time he just melts in to the embrace.

When I think that he has fallen asleep due to exhaustion, I hear him whisper, “I had to die that day and they had to stay alive. After they’re death, I couldn’t even withdraw from this life due to the company. Thought I would get over they’re death and had left it in the past but it will haunt me every time.”

I could see that this confession had broken Jensen again so to change the topic I asked him if he would like to eat something. Rubbing his tears, when he steps back from my embrace I start missing him in my arms. He declines my offer as he tells that he already had his dinner and he was fine to leave. Refusing to let him go out of my sight I said,” Jensen, once when I entered my dad’s room, I caught him staring at a photo lost in thought. Later when I saw the photo I realise that it was of my dad and another man putting hands on each other’s shoulder and laughing. That time I dint know the other man but that day when I saw your parent’s photo in your office, I realised that it was your dad. Even my dad wanted to resolve their issue but dint know how.”  
Jensen just sniffed and said, “Now they can never resolve their fight and be friends. Jared I’m getting late for my flight so I’ll leave now.”

Not wanting to let him go I blurt out, “Even I’ll come in the flight.”

For a minute Jensen just stares at him like he has grown a second pair of head but then asks,” why? You have got a copter waiting for you and you don’t even have the ticket for the flight.”

“Chad will get me the ticket so let’s leave for the airport.”

Jensen doesn’t budge and starts refusing by telling that the copter will go waste and he won’t get tickets at the last minute 

When I start to speak, we are interrupted by Chad entering the room and telling,”God will you two stop acting like a married couple.”

Chad is met with two death glares and “we are not a couple” shout from both Jared and Jensen. Then I ask Chad “what are you doing here Chad?”Chad with his shit eating grin replies, “forget about me Jayman. But why haven’t you left for Texas yet?”

“Jensen is corcoranophobic. So I was planning to take the flight rather than the copter.” But I’m interrupted again by Jensen who tells that Jared is not taking the flight. As arguing with Jensen will only waste time I ask Chad to book me a ticket for Texas. Chad agrees to get a ticket but Jensen snaps by telling,” no Chad, that in not necessary.”

“Jensen, Jared has to take the flight as the pilot left long time ago. He had a family emergency and when he tried to contact Jared, he was not answering his phone. So the pilot called me to inform about the inconvenience and I came down here to check why you guys were delayed. So if you still want Jared to fly in the copter, you can be the pilot because I do not trust Jared with flying a copter. Wanna try Jense?” Chad tells with an evil smirk.

Jensen with no other way to avoid Jared just turns and walks towards the door. Giving thumbs up to Chad, I follow Jensen out of the house. We reach the airport on time due to Jensen’s speed driving and board the plane. Bribing the co passenger of Jensen, I manage to sit next to him.  
...........

They discuss, argue and manage to come up with a plan for the downfall of Riddle and they reach Texas at dawn. Jensen departs from Jared and takes a cab to his place. Standing at the threshold of his parent’s house, he hesitates to enter the now empty house which would be filled with his family on thanksgiving. He knows that as he enters, he will be met with a empty kitchen where once his mom would cook his favourites and stuff his mouth with it every time he would come home, empty sofa where he and his dad would sit and talk about everything, empty porch where they would have a quiet evening in each other’s presence. He waits out of the house thinking that anytime now he will wake up from this bad dream to hear his mom shouting at him to wake up and get ready for his work. But it never happens because this is no dream.

Lost in his thought he doesn’t realise another person next to him until a hand squeezes his shoulder. He startles and turns to see Jared staring back at him. Pissed that Jared followed him, Jensen asks,” What are you doing here?”

“Hey Jen, thought that you had lost your key to the house cause you were standing out but I see that the key is in your hand. So why aren’t you unlocking the door and getting in?”

“Jay why are you here?”

Jared ignoring the cold look on Jensen’s face just continues that,” Oh about that. Someone named Jensen forgot their passport at the checking counter, so being a gentleman as I am, thought I would return it to him. So here is you passport.” And hands the passport to Jensen who is checking his bag for it. Taking the passport Jensen waits for Jared to leave but Jared is just standing there staring at him.

“Jay don’t you have places to be?”

“No Jen thought you would invite me in.”

“About that don’t think I can step into the house yet so I was planning to take a flight back to LA”

“In LA what are you doing for thanksgiving?

“Mish has invited me but I may not go .so no plans.”

“Great .Jen, why don’t you join me for thanksgiving with my family?”

“That’s not such a good idea Jay”

“Jen, you have no plans for the day. By the time you reach LA, it will be late for the dinner. So come and join me as a friend.”

When Jensen starts objecting again Jared shushes him off by continuing,” No I will not listen to any objections and you are coming with me. And you said that you wanted your dad to resolve his misunderstandings with his friend. So why don’t you come and speak to my dad. At least they will not stay enemies and your father’s last wish will be fulfilled.”Jared then takes Jensen’s bag which has the passport so that he doesn’t escape and walk towards his car. Second time in 24 hours, Jensen can do nothing but follow Jared.

Climbing into Jared’s car, Jensen thinks that this day is getting bad by every minute. First he blacked out seeing a copter, he had to relive that unfateful day, then he could not make up his mind to enter his house and now he is accompanying Jared to meet his family. He does not know when two rivals who wanted each other’s head on a platter became friends such that they would meet each other’s family. Jared tries to engage him in small talk but when Jensen doesn’t reply, he just turns on the music and goes silent.

Turning towards the window as Jensen sees the neighbourhood, he drifts off to those days when he would not have a care for the world in his life. Those days when Misha and Daneel would bunk classes with him to explore the neighbourhood, how getting caught by their parents would be fun as his parents would only tsk and say ,”Jense you are up to no good” and smile at him. How they would get mischievous at all times and were known as the ‘three musketeers’ .How at every parents teachers meeting his parents would be proud for his academic achievements but had to sit and listen to all his pranks in great detail and later that day ,his dad would come home and laugh with him recalling his acts. Those days are well gone. Now he is only a shell with nothing inside who just survive but doesn’t live his life.

Deep in his thought Jensen doesn’t realise that they have stopped in front of a house similar to his and Jared is staring at him. Getting himself back and giving a sad smile to Jared ,Jensen gets out of the car and walks behind Jared to the door and stops when Jared knocks the door. After a few seconds, Gerald opens the door and pulls Jared into a hug. Letting Jared go, when Gerald turns to address Jared’s company, he just goes blank with a cold face as he realises that the company is none other than Jensen Ackles. Seeing Gerald at the door, Sherri and Megan rush to meet Jared .Gerald just stares at Jensen and calls Jared aside for a minute. Seeing her husband give cold shoulder to Jensen due to their business rivalry, Sherri just grunts and says,” Jensen don’t give a mind to what Gerald does. Come in and Megan take him to the hall.”

Megan who was staring at him till then pulls him into the house by talking a mile a minute. Jensen is confused whether to stay or to leave. He notices from the corner of his eyes that Jared his arguing with his dad.

When his dad calls him aside for a minute, Jared is confused. But as he follows his father’s stare and sees Jensen nervously fidgeting, he understands. As soon as they are a few feet away, his father starts shouting at him in a low voice telling,” Why did you bring him here? You do know that he is Jensen Ackles right?”For this Jared replies, “Yes dad, I know who he is and I also know that he is the son of your best friend.” Hearing this Gerald is shocked that how could his son come to know about this but he is snapped out of his thoughts when Jared continues that, “yes dad, i know that Alan Ackles was your best friend and you both fought due to a misunderstanding. I saw the other day when you were staring at his photo and I knew that you were missing him. When you came to know about his death, you were so devastated that you locked yourself in a room for a day. And you have to know about what really happened” and Jared tells him everything about Jensen’s birthday, how Alan was coming to meet him that day, how he died and how Alan still wanted to be his friend.

Listening to this Gerald walks into the hall with a blank expression. Seeing Gerald and Jared enter the hall, Jensen stands to leave but he is shocked when he is pulled into a bone crushing hug by Gerald. Releasing him, Gerald says,” Jensen, you look so alike him. I am really sorry for what happened to your parents. You are staying for thanksgiving dinner with us and no arguments about that son.”After everything when Gerald calls him son, Jensen is just happy to get back the affection he had missed .So he smiles for the first time from his heart after his parents death.

Seeing Jensen genuinely smile for the first time, Jared feels happy that he was a part of the reason to bring that smile on Jen’s face. He feels a flutter of butterflies in his stomach when Jensen turns those happy eyes towards him and mouths a ‘thank you’.

Sherri informs them that Jeff cannot make it to thanksgiving as he wants to spend it with his wife Sandra McCoy and her parents. So Gerald, Sherri, Jared, Jensen and Megan sit for the dinner and have a friendly conversation going on but Jared avoids the whole time to tell about him mating with Jensen.

When Sherri asks why Genevieve could not make it, Jared remembers that he had forgotten to call his fiancé for the thanksgiving. When he thinks about Genevieve, he also remembers that he hasn’t spoken to her from the day he had mated with Jensen. He also realises that he didn’t even miss her in the past few days. He tells his mom that she is busy and he will bring her for Christmas.

After the dinner, Jensen tells that his flight leaves at nine so has to go. Jared also tells that he has a meeting tomorrow so he cannot stay for tonight. Both tell their goodbyes and Padalecki family invites Jensen to celebrate Christmas with them.


End file.
